A. Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an anchor system, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a concealed anchor system for installing a post on a support surface.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Numerous innovations for anchor systems have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,978 to Mintz.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,978 issued to Mintz on Oct. 3, 1972 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 166 teaches a post anchor in the form of spaced, concentrically disposed, and interconnected cylindrical bearing surfaces forming a sturdy reinforcing anchor for elongated post-like members.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,369 to Partee et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,369 issued to Partee et al. on Mar. 20, 2001 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 165 teaches an anchor system for alternate types of signage, which includes an elongated anchor member and an attached and lowermost formation engageable with an underlying foundation to firmly support the anchor member in a substantially vertical disposition. A bore within the anchor member slidably receives the lower portion of an elongated sign pole or marker device, with a stop element within the anchor member serving to limit the length of the sign pole inserted therewithin. Attachment of the sign pole relative the vertical anchor member is achieved by the application of a compression element including a collar and having a tapered inner surface engageable with the upper portion of the anchor member. The inclusion of a plurality of slots in the upper portion of the anchor member provides individual segments that are subsequently deflected radially inwardly upon the tightening of the compression element. Sign poles of lesser diameters may be accommodated with any one anchor member by the insertion of a split sleeve adaptor intermediate the sign pole and anchor member, while altering the height of the anchor member allows attachment of various types and sizes of signage, including signs atop the pole or barricade poles for traffic marking. Various materials may be used for the components, such as metal or nonmetallic, with the latter particularly adaptable for traffic barricades, and wherein the anchor member is of minimal height.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,446 to Beard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,446 issued to Beard on Feb. 5, 2002 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 165 teaches a sign post anchor system that provides omni-directional stabilization of a sign post. The anchor system includes a tubular anchor sleeve having a square cross-section for receiving, at one end, the sign post, and at the other end, the tubular post anchor. The anchor sleeve includes a plurality of spaced-apart holes located along the longitudinal axis of the sleeve for permitting selective mounting of the sign post. The anchor sleeve further includes a plurality of fins secured to the cornets of the anchor sleeve, and extending outward from the sleeve. The plurality of fins provide stabilization of the anchor sleeve and accompanying sign post.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,485 to Hughes Sr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,485 to Hughes Sr. et al. issued on Aug. 12, 2003 in U.S. class 116 and subclass 209 teaches an anchor system for flexible marker posts, which includes an anchor that receives a post before the anchor is driven into the ground. In a first embodiment, a flat and rectangular plate of mild steel is folded into a U-shape, with parallel upper and lower plates. The lower end of a post is placed within the anchor, and the anchor is driven into the earth with a bladed driver. The anchor bends into a V-shape along an axis defined by the blade of the driver. The anchor retains the post with friction, and the anchor is retained in the earth by mechanical interference and friction. Additional embodiments include plates that are pre-bent into a V-shape, tabs for maintaining separation of the plates, and a one-piece anchor having a V-shaped lower portion and coplanar, horizontal, and upper surfaces connected to the upper edges of the lower portion.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0159639 to Hughes Sr. et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0159639 published to Hughes Sr. et al. on Aug. 28, 2003 in U.S. class 116 and subclass 209 teaches an anchor system for flexible marker posts, which includes an anchor that receives a post before the anchor is driven into the ground. In one version of the anchor system, a V-shaped configuration folded along two longitudinal side axes and one lower lateral axis. This version has front and rear plates. The rear plate has, and combines with, two flanges to define a narrow pocket that receives the post. The post is secured in the pocket by deforming the pocket with punches. The anchor is retained in the earth by mechanical interference and friction. Additional embodiments include plates that are pre-bent into a V-shape, tabs for maintaining separation of the plates, and a one-piece anchor having a V-shaped lower portion and coplanar, horizontal, and upper surfaces connected to the upper edges of the lower portion.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,589 to Salman.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,589 issued to Salman on Aug. 24, 2010 in U.S. class 52 and subclass 298 teaches a post anchor/anchor adapter system that is a unitary cast or machined steel or the like. An anchor/adaptor alone is driven alone into a hole cut in in-place concrete. The system includes an anchor extension tube for driving into soft soil. The anchor/adaptor has a body in the form of an elongate square tube having radius-curved corners vertically driven into a round receiving hole, forming creases and a secure anchor. The tube has an upper female portion for a post and a lower female portion for an extender, and is divided by a horizontal plug wall integral with the tube structure. The lower female portion of the anchor/adapter tapers outward towards its lower open end allowing for an interference fit with the driven tube acting as an anchor. The female portion upper end has crescent-shaped tabs defining a disk sized to plug the drilled hole.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for anchor systems have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described.